charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Stheno and Euryale
Stheno and Euryale are both witches and monstrous gorgons. They are older sisters of Medusa. They made their appearance in the e-book novel Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. As witches, Stheno had Cryokinesis and Euryale Transformation beside their basic attributes. As gorgons, they were given the abilities of Glamouring, Petrification and Teleportation. History Ancient Time Stheno, Euryale and Medusa were the most powerful witches of their time. They used their natural magic to protect the defenseless and fight evil, but while Medusa was doing it for the sake of the world, Stheno and Euryale were doing it for the glory, and were not satisfied that their deeds were recorded as males. Medusa was the most powerful of the sisters by far, but she had a mortal lifespan. Stheno and Euryale were immortal, but weaker on their own. In the days of ancient Greece, when the Greek gods ruled the world, the Elders sent the sisters to Greece to check out what was happening. While they were checking on the Gods, their younger sister Medusa was raped by Poseidon, and was then cursed Athena. Enraged, Stheno and Euryale went after Athena, but with their weaker magic, it was easy for Athena to curse them as well. Years later, their sister was murdered by Perseus at Athena's request. The two sisters became part of Greek mythology, though smaller in comparison to Medusa. Freeing Medusa and Revenge Years later, in 2009, they resurrected Medusa using the magic of the Charmed Ones. Once restored, they caught their younger sister up on everything that had happened since her death; they flooded her mind with images from their own mind, things that they had seen. They then tried to get Medusa to join their plan of revenge. Medusa refused at first, she had no need for revenge; Athena, Perseus and Poseidon were all dead and could no longer harm her. However, Medusa felt indebted to her sisters and believing that they were her responsibility, agreed to help them. However, Medusa came to quickly realize that her sisters were out of control. The sisters' action drew the attention of the Halliwell sisters, which ended in a big battle between both sets of sisters at the Nexus of the All. The gorgon sisters regained their Wiccan powers through their connection to the All and were able to match the Halliwell sisters by power. Phoebe brought the battle to an end by pulling images of the past from her mind and sharing them with Medusa. She showed Medusa some of Paige's most heroic deeds and the work of the Charmed Ones. This convinced her that Paige was not to blame for Athena's actions. Phoebe then informed Medusa that Stheno and Euryale had secretly been working with a former Cupid who had used his own powers to force a woman to love him. This destroyed that woman's life in the process. Enraged by their hypocrisy, Medusa turned Stheno and Euryale to stone and decided to let them stay that way until she figured out what to do with them. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Stheno's Active Powers *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. This is Stheno's Wiccan power. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport from one place to another. *'Petrification:' The ability to turn living beings into stone. Unlike Medusa, Stheno and Euryale have to combine their powers to make the petrification effective. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ;Euryale's Active Powers *'Transformation:' The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects into something else. This is Euryale's Wiccan power. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport from one place to another. *'Petrification:' The ability to turn living beings into stone. Unlike Medusa, Euryale and Stheno have to combine their powers to make the petrification effective. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances Stheno and Euryale appeared in a total of 1 canonical e-book throughout the run of the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Witches Category:Mythological Characters Category:Articles derived from novel content Category:Pairs